Persona: New Awakening
by Chronos Number Zero
Summary: Ren thought he was a regular tranfer student. Until one day he experience something that ade him realize that he was special.   MinakoXOC
1. Newest Member

**AN: I've been wanting to write a persona related fanfiction for sometime now but, I could never get myself to do it. Being that I'm forcing myself to do it my chapters may take awhile. I decided you start the day after Minako arrives at SEES so that Ren can still encounter his first shadow. Reviews are encouraged but, remember that this is my first one. **

**Disclaimer: All aspects of Persona (except the OC and his persona) belong to ATLUS**

Chapter 1: A New Member

**Terminal Station - Evening**

The sounds of people chatting and advertisements filled the air as a lone figure walk towards the subway. The figure had black semi-spiky hair, wearing a Gekkoukan high school uniform. On his back was a bag that contained everything he could carry with him. It wasn't long before he reached the new city passenger train "Anehazuru".

_"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai." _The conductor said. Not long after he intercom went off the train came to a stop at the station. _"Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tasumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."_

Getting off the train, he looked at his watch. 10:59, it was late but he still had time to make it. So he started to walk to the dorm. Upon reach a giant building he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at the building in the picture, it matched the building in front of him. "Guess this is the place." He said as went inside.

Once inside he took another look at his watch. The time read 11:15; he wasn't as late as he thought he was.

"You're finally here." A voice said. Hearing the voice, he looked around to see where it came from. It was then he saw a red headed girl wearing a white blouse and black skirt looking towards him. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo."

"I'm Ren Yuuki." He said.

"It's a good thing you came when you did."

"Why?"

"Now I can show you were you'll be staying without disturbing anyone." Mitsuru said getting up and walking to the stair. "Follow me and I'll show you your room." She said as Ren followed. Once they got to the second floor Misuru stopped at the stair said "Your room is down the hall on the left. Once in there you'll find that all your stuff is already there." She said as she went up the stairs.

Making his way to his room Ren found that Mitsuru was right about his stuff being there. Putting some of his clothes in the closet, he got on his bed and went to sleep.

**? - Dark Hour**

In a certain room of the dormitory, Mitsuru and two other were viewing two different rooms on two screens.

"Hmm... there both still sleeping. The Dark Hour occurs everyday at 12 midnight; you could say that it's the "hidden" hour. During this time, any normal person transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs." The brown haired man wearing an orange suit said.

"Then, they must be..." The brunette girl wearing and pink uniform shirt and a black skirt said.

"As you can see, they've both retained their human forms. They may be asleep, but they're both experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains in whether or not they have the potential. Although they must... if they didn't, they would've been preyed upon by now. In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days."

"Yes, Sir." Mitsuru said.

"I feel kinda bad, though, spying on them like this..." The brunette girl said.

**4/9 **-** Ren's room – Daytime – Full Moon**

Getting up from his bed, Ren opened his closet and put on another school uniform. He was about to open the door when he heard someone knocking.

"Hey, are you awake." The voice said.

"Yeah." Ren said opening the door. Once he opened it, he saw that a reddish brown hair girl wearing a black uniform shirt and a black skirt was standing there.

"Hi, I'm Minako Arisato. Mitsuru-sempai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready?" Minako asked

"Nice to meet you Minako, I'm Ren Yuuki and yeah I'm ready."

"Okay then, let's go." She said as she led Ren to the monorail. Once they got on, the doors closed and they were off. "We have to take the monorail to get there, bet your last school wasn't like that, huh? This is my favorite part... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea."

Thinking on what she had said Ren closed his eyes so he could try and see what she meant. "Your right it does." He said

Minako giggled at what he had said. "I told you. Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there we walk. Have you ever heard of Tasumi Port Island? It's a manmade island. They built our school right in the middle. Oh, look, you can see it now."

Looking out the window to see what she meant, Ren saw his new school, it looked like any other high school with cherry blossoms trees along the side.

Once they got to the school Minako was greeted by one of the students "Mornin'!"

"Mornin'!" Minako said back. "Well, here we are... Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here! She said as they went inside the school. "You're okay from here right. You should see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left... And that concludes the tour. Do you have any question before I go?"

"No, I'm good." Ren said.

"Okay then, see you later." Minako said as she walked away.

"Might as well figure out what class I'm in." Ren thought as he went to the homeroom listings. Looking at the listing he couldn't seem to find his name. Looking closer he found a small note that read "Ren Yuuki-Class F." Looking closer he noticed that Minako Arisato was also on the list. "Guess we're in the same class." He thought remembering what she had said about seeing her homeroom teacher; he went to the Faculty Office. One the way there he heard two students fussing.

"Hey Kaz... Why are you wearing your P.E. uniform! School just started! You really oughtta find somewhere to change into some normal clothes." The angry girl asked.

"Ehh, I guess. Okay, okay, fine. Quit glaring at me like that... Hey, where's the bulletin board with the homerooms posted...?" The track suited guy said.

"It's RIGHT THERE. You're in class F Kaz. I'm in a different homeroom; I can't keep an eye on you..." She said before sighing "I worry about you sometimes.

Once they finished their fuss, Ren continued going to the Faculty Office. Once he got there, a teacher was already there.

"Are you the new student, Ren Yuuki? 11th grade, correct." The teacher said as she began flipping through pages in a file. "Wow you've lived in a lot of places. Let's see...In 1999... That was what 10 years ago? Your Parents..." She suddenly stopped and gasped. "I'm sorry... I've been so busy I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Miss Toriumi. I teach composition. Welcome to our school.

"Nice to meet you!" Ren said

"My, what a polite boy you are." Ms. Toriumi said. "Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; That's my class. But first we need to get to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. It was supposed to yesterday but, it was move to today cause of all the students arriving. Follow me."

**Auditorium - Early morning**

"As you begin the new school year. I'd like each of you to remember a proverb "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life this means..." The principal droned on.

As Ren continued to listen to the principal's speech, he could hear some of the student whispering.

"I hear we got another transfer student." One of the students said.

"Yep, I've seen him, too. He came to school with Minako." Another student said. As they were talking, a teacher from another class stood up. He wore a suit and tie with dark brownish hair and light brown skin.

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class." The man said.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble! Ms. Toriumi said as the assembly ended. with no end in sight for these rumors.

**Classroom - Afternoon**

Homeroom had ended and the first after school session was about to begin.

"Sup, dude!" A voice said from behind. Ren turned to where the voice had come from and he saw a male student wearing the usually Gekkoukan uniform, tanned skin with black hair and a beard. "Ha-ha, you look like a deer in headlights."

"Who are you?" Ren asked the student.

"Me, I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in the 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid; even if's it's the second day of school. So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."

"At it again huh, I swear you'll talk to anybody if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" The brown haired girl said walking up to Junpei.

"What? But I was just being friendly." Junpei said as the browned haired girl walked over to Ren.

"You must be the new student that just moved into the dorm. My name is Yukari Takeba, nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Ren Yuuki." He said back.

"Looks like you're doing alright." Minako said walking to them. "It seems you've already meet Yukari and Junpei. Anyway some coincidence that we're in the same class."

"Yeah I know." Ren said.

"Funny, huh."

"Um, hello? Did you forget that I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun! By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning." Junpei asked Minako.

"Ugh... Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like this. I mean I'm used to it, but he just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad spreading rumors like that?" Yukari said.

"Besides we just met this morning and there's nothing between us." Minako said.

"...Well I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that Junpei." Yukari said before leaving.

"Man she's so sensitive, It's not like anyone take this things seriously. But you at you, it's your first day here and people are already talking about you, you da man." Junpei said.

**Outside the School Gate - Afternoon**

Once class had ended, Ren grabbed his thing and left. Before he could make it out Junpei decided to tag along.

Whoa, check out the jocks on their run... Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet? You'd be joining as a new member though, so you won't be able to apply for a while." Junpei said as they left the school.

**Dorm - Evening**

When Ren got back to the dorm, he saw that Yukari, Minako and some man in an orange suit and a black shirt under it. Glasses and dark brownish hair was their too. "So this is our new guest. Good Evening, My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I the chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki"… Hard to say isn't it. That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes… I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodation. However, it may take a little while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" Ikutsuki asked.

"No, not really." Ren said.

"You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say "The early bird catches the bookworm"! … Please forgive the bad pun." Ikutsuki said chuckling.

"…. You'll get used to his bad puns." Yukari said.

"But it may take awhile." Minako said under her breath.

Going back to his room he quickly got in bed and fell asleep.

**Back Alley of Tasumi Port Island – Evening**

"*sigh* This sucks." A man listening to the radio said.

"_KJ Radio presents, The Bay Tuners. Tune in again next week for more of the hits!" _The radio said. _This program is brought to you by Kirijo Electronics: Kirijo Electronics always there when you need them. The time is now midnight. _The radio announcer said before the radio shut down due to the Dark Hour.

"… Huh. …What the…? Wh …What's happening to me…? …A…A…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The man listening to the radio screamed as black ink ran over his body and out his eyes. Soon he was nothing but a black blob.

**? – Dark Hour**

"... How are they?" Ikutsuki asked

"…The same as last night." Mitsuru said

"Hmm… very interesting. Even those with the potential tend to be unstable at first… Memory loss… disorientation. But these subjects are rather unique. They haven't exhibited the common symptoms." Ikutsuki said.

"But… were treating them like guinea pigs." Yukari said.

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard they're in your class… Wouldn't you be comfortable working with someone in the same grade as you?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But, still…" She said as a emergency call from the outside rang through the room.

"Command Room. …Is that you Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.

"You're not gonna to believe this…! this thing is huge! Unfortunately I don't have time to talk… It's chasing me… I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there " Akihiko said.

"Does that mean.. He's bringing that thing here!" Yukari said in a panic.

"Mr. Chairman. Lets suspended our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru said.

"…R-Right! Be careful!" Ikutsuki said worried.

**Dorm – Dark Hour**

"Agh…!" Akihiko said falling on his knees holding his sides.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru said. Surprised by his condition.

"I'm Alright. Get ready to be surprised… It'll be here any second."

"This is no time to joke around!"

"It's one of them Akihiko?" Ikutsuki said.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one—" Akihiko said before something crashed into to Dorm.

"Ahh! What the… ! ...You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari said.

"Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake them up! Then, escape out the back." Mitsuru said.

"But, what about you two?" Yukari asked.

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight." Mitsuru said

"Like I had a choice! What are you waiting for Yukari? Go!" Akihiko said.

"I-I'm going!" Yukari said running to the third floor.

**Ren's room – Dark Hour**

Awakened by the loud crashing noise, Ren got up from his bed. "What was that?" He asked as he heard a knocking on the door.


	2. Awakening

**AN: The idea of using a pocket knife for Ren actually came from the comic. It's kinda funny he gets a useless weapon while Minako gets a naginata.**

**Disclaimer: All parts of Persona (Except the OC and his Persona) belong to ATILUS**

**Ren's Room – Dark Hour**

Ren was about to open the door when he heard.

"Wake up! Sorry I'm coming in!" Yukari's voice said before coming in the room."I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!

"What's going on?" Ren asked.

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door! Wait. Take this, just in case." She said handing him a pocket knife. Once they left his room, Ren noticed that Minako was there too and that she had a naginata. "I get a pocket knife while she gets a naginata." Ren thought to himself.

"Okay, Let's go! Follow me!" Yukari said leading them downstairs.

**Dorm – 1****st**** floor – Rear Entrance**

"Alright, we should be safe now—" Yukari said before Mitsuru contacted her.

"Takeba, do you read me."

"Y-Yes! I hear you!"

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one were fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"What?" Yukari said before they heard another crashing sound. "*gasp* L-Let's pull back!" She said leading them back up the stairs.

**Dorm – 2****nd**** Floor**

"What was that?" Minako asked hearing something break downstairs.

"Whatever it is, it's getting closer!" Ren said hearing something pound on the stairs.

"K-Keep moving! Hurry!" Yukari said.

**Dorm – Rooftop**

Yukari sighed. "The doors locked. I think were safe for now…" She said until they heard something growl "….!"

On the edge of the rooftop came one hand followed by a masked looked at all of them. It wasn't long before the mask stopped moving and more hand soon grasped the edge of the roof along with hand that had blades in them. The creature made its way onto the roof and stopped in front of them.

"You've gotta be kidding me…! It climbed up the wall!" Yukari said.

Ren looked at the pocket knife in his hand and then at Minako's naginata. She had a better chance of defending herself than he did with this knife.

**? **

"There! They're on the roof!" Akihiko said.

"That gigantic Shadow… Just what is it were dealing with!" Mitsuru said.

"…Let's go Mitsuru" Akihiko said.

"Wait!" Ikutsuki said stopping them.

**Dorm – Rooftop**

"That's the thing that attacked this place…We call them Shadows! O-Oh yeah…I have to fight…I can summon mine, no problem." Yukari said taking a gun like object and pointing it to her head. Before she could pull the trigger, the Shadow attacked her knocking the gun out of reach. Once Yukari was knocked away the shadow turned towards Minako and sent one if it's hand at her.

Seeing this Ren pushed her out of the way and the hand grabbed him instead, starting to choke him. When Minako realize what had happened all she was Ren being choked to death be the shadow. Before going to help she notice the object Yukari had and picked it up and pointed it to her temple. "Per…so…na." Was all she said before the sound of glass shattering came as she pulled the trigger and a women in metal with brown hair, yellow metal chest plate and a heart-shaped harp appeared.

"I am thou…and thou art I." The being said before a sharp pain shot through Minako's head. The being the she had summoned also change, it became a man like figure with a white mask that covered it's whole head. Coffin like wings on its back. A black cloak that ran down it's legs and a katana on its side. Grabbing the katana it sliced through the arm that held Ren, who had passed out from lack of air, and dropped him on the ground. As soon as that was done, it went for the shadow and began to rip it to shreds.

When it was done it crushed one of the hands that belong to the shadow before returning back to normal.

**?**

"…!" Mitsuru gasped

"What on earth was that!" Akihiko said surprised about what he had just saw.

"…" Was all the Chairman said.

**Dorm – Rooftop**

"Is it over…? …! It's still moving!" Yukari said as a piece of the shadow began to move towards her. "No…G-Get away from me!" She said as Minako ran over and took out the shadow with her naginata. Suddenly her vision became black and she soon collapsed on the floor.

Yukari gasped. "Are you okay? Come on…! Please… Can you hear me! Answer me!"

When Minako came through, she found herself in the velvet room. She looked around and noticed another seat next to her.

"It's so nice to see you again." Igor said.

"Nice to see you to. Any reason why there's another chair here?" She asked.

"You became unconscious after awakening to your power. I see it was Orpheus who heeded your call. The chair next to you is for another guest, he'll be here another time." Igor said.

"Oh okay."

"That power is called a persona… It's a manifestation of psyche."

"What do you mean?"

"A persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli…You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships.

"That's what "Orpheus" is?"

"When you use your Persona ability you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you developed your social links—you emotional ties with others. The stronger your social links, the more powerful your persona ability. Please remember that. Now then…Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then. Farewell." Was the last thing Igor said before everything went black again.

**4/19 – Tatsumi Memorial Hospital – Daytime**

When everything became clear for Minako, she found herself in a hospital bed. Looking around she saw Yukari and Ren sitting down next to her.

"You're awake…!" Yukari said.

"What a relief." Ren said.

"Um, how do you feel?"

"Not bad I guess, Have you guys been here long?" Minako asked.

"Thank goodness. You finally came too…I was so worried about you…The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted…Um…I'm sorry I could do anything…But, your power…it was amazing." Yukari said.

"What were those things?" Minako asked.

"…You mean the Shadows? There what were fighting against. And the power you used, we call it "Persona". We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…I, uh…I wanted to tell you that…I sorta like you."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad died in a accident when I was little…And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms…You're all alone too right? To be honest, I already know about your past…But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine…It was back in '99…There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody knows what really happened…He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So I'm hoping if I stay long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you…Of course I panicked and I wasn't much help…It was my first time fighting them too. I'm sorry…You wouldn't have to go through this if I wasn't such a coward ."

"It's not true, at least you did better than I did. All I did was get myself caught." Ren said

"Yeah besides, I was scared too." Minako said.

"Thanks…but still…And here I am telling you this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, "I've been hiding so many thing from here…As soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her the truth." So thanks for listening, I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time…Alright I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Oh, and, uh… You don't have to be formal around me or anything." Yukari said before leaving.

"It's hard to believe that she's been through all that, right? Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for saving my life." Ren said.

"Come on, you don't need to apologize. It was nothing." Minako said.

"Tell that to my bruised neck, seriously if it wasn't for what you did, I probably wouldn't be here talking right now." He said before turning to the door.

"Now where are you going?"

"What, I thought you wanted to rest." He said before he left.

**4/20 – Early Morning – School Gate**

After being let out of the hospital, Minako was finally allowed to come back to school.

"Looks like your all better." Ren said walking up to Minako

"Why wouldn't I be?" Minako said back.

"Yo, long time no see. What's up? Did you have an upset stomach or something?" Junpei said when they got to the gate. "Anyway I got something to tell ya."

"What?" Minako asked.

"Actually…I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry man."

"Sheesh, someone's full of energy today…I could hear you from all the way over there." Yukari said walking towards them.

"Hey it's Yuka-tan. You three live in the same dorm, yet you all came at different times. Is it…because there too many rumors again hm."

"What! I just left a little late! Anyways I need to talk to her alone, Bye-bye Junpei."

"Whaaat." Junpei said before leaving.

"Guess I'll see you guys in class." Ren said leaving as well.

" Are you feeling any better?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason…Minako…Um, sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning…Ikutsuki wants to talk to you and Ren today. Tell Ren to come to the 4th floor in the dorm along with you, afterschool okay?"

"Got it." Minako said as they went to class.

**Morning – Classroom 4B**

Class went on without many problems except for when Minako had to help Junpei with a question.

**Evening – Dorm – 1****st**** floor**

"So why do we have to go to the 4th floor?" Ren asked as they walked in the dorm.

"All I know is that Ikutsuki wanted to see us and being that nobodies down here, everyone's probably already up their waiting for us." Minako said going up the stairs and Ren soon followed.

**Dorm - 4****th**** floor**

"Ah, there they are." Ikutsuki said as they walked through the door. Everyone was already there waiting for them, including one unfamiliar face. "I'm glad your both okay. I wasn't sure what I'd do if anything happened to the both of you. The reason I asked you both here is because I needed to talk to you. I believe I mention him before, this is Akihiko."

"How ya doing." He said.

"Would you believe me if I told you a day consisted of more than 24 hours?"

"No." They both said at the same time.

"I'm not surprised by your reaction." Mitsuru said chuckling. "However you've already experience this truth firsthand. Do you remember the night you came here?" She asked Minako. "You had to notice the signs…The streetlights went out…Nothing was working…There were coffins everywhere…Didn't it feel like you were in a different time…? "That's the Dark Hour—a time period hidden between one day and the next.

"Hidden?" Minako said confused.

"I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of." Ikutsuki said. "But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night at midnight. It'll happen tonight and every night to come."

"But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour interesting…You saw those creatures. We call them "Shadow" They only appear during the Dark Hour and attack any not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them…Sounds exciting right." Akihiko said.

"Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" Mitsuru said.

Now, now, He does his work well. Long story short were the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES for short. On paper, were classified as an ordinary school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor."Ikutsuki said.

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incident on the new, if not all of them." Mitsuru said.

"If that's the case, then how do you fight them?" Ren asked.

"There all asleep in their coffins." Akihiko said.

"Even though there are few we can operate during the Dark Hour. Some may awaken to a persona to fight the shadows, which means it's all up to you guys. Ikutsuki said.

"I see." Minako said.

"Even though I haven't awaken to a persona, I'll do all I can to help." Ren said.

"I'm glad you're both quick to understand." Ikutsuki said as Mitsuru opened a sliver case that was on the table. In the case were two sliver guns.

"What he's trying to say is that we want you to join us." Mitsuru said. "We've prepared to Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

"Alight." Minako said taking the evoker.

"Count me in." Ren said grabbing his evoker.

Yukari sighed, "I was afraid you'd say no. Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you so much, I'm really glad." Ikutsuki said. "Oh, I almost forgot…about your room assignment…Why don't you just stay here, in your current room? He asked Ren and Minako. "I don't know what the holdup is but, I guess it all worked out in the end. He said chuckling.

"Holdup? But, wasn't that— Oh never mind…" Yukari said.

As the conversation continued, Minako sensed a bond form with all of her club mates. Recalling what Igor had said about developing your social links. The strength of her bond would determine how strong she becomes.


End file.
